Lightning McQueen
|gender = Male |Film = Cars (2006) Cars 2 (2011) Cars 3 (2017)|TV Show = Cars Toons |Video Game = Cars (Video Game 2006) Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures (Video Game 2006) Cars: Mater-National Championship (Video Game 2007) Cars: Race-O-Rama (Video Game 2009) Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game Cars 2 (Video Game 2011) Cars 3: Driven to Win (Video Game 2017) |Status = Alive |Alignment = Good |Hair Color = |Eye Color = Blue |Family = |Friends = |Neutral =Cruz Ramirez (formerly), Sterling |Enemies = |Rivals = Francesco Bernoulli (formerly) |Likes = |Dislikes = |Affiliations = Fantasy Wind}} Lightning McQueen is the main protagonist of the 2006 Disney/Pixar feature film ''Cars'' and it's 2017 sequel ''Cars 3'', and the deuteragonist of 2011's sequel ''Cars 2''. In Cars, McQueen is a rookie racer, tied with Chick Hicks and the King for the points lead in the Piston Cup stock car racing circuit. Appearance McQueen has blue eyes, and red paint as his main color. His car model is said to be a stock car and more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racer mixed together, while the Cars Blu-ray Car Finder game states it to be a 2006 handmade one of a kind car. When he is originally sponsored by Smell Swell in the World of Cars book, he has a red ducktail spoiler, the Smell Swell logo on his hood, and his racing number, 95, painted green on his sides, along with a thin, yellow lightning bolt. When McQueen gets sponsored by Rust-eze, he has the team's logo on his hood and the back of his sides, along with the name put on his spoiler, which is still a ducktail. His own name is seen on each side of his roof, and he has chrome bolt stickers on his front fenders. He has a large lightning bolt shape on his sides that is yellow at the front, and orange at the back, and has individual black and white lines. His racing number is painted yellow, orange and red, and is located on his roof and sides. Additionally, he has several decals of the Piston Cup teams over and under the end of the bolt shape, as well as stickers that look like headlights, which he does not actually have, and are the reason why he is usually called "Stickers" by Sally. His racing number is also displayed on one of them. He even has black tires which have on them the Lightyear brand, that is a reference to Goodyear and Buzz Lightyear, and red rims. His back bumper is painted yellow, which references the yellow back bumpers of NASCAR rookies' cars. While he helps out the residents of Radiator Springs, he gets a new paint job, which is a darker red, with a half of a long oval shape painted in wheat and with a thin bolt shape inside. His racing number, name inscription, bolt stickers and sponsor are absent along with his spoiler, and he gets his racing tires replaced with whitewalls. However, when he gets taken to the Los Angeles International Speedway by Mack and the press, he gets his Rust-eze customization and racing tires back. After finishing the Piston Cup season, he gets another repaint, which regains the oval shape and thin bolt, but slightly shorter, with his racing number in black inside a white circle that has black borders. Additionally, his bolt stickers are again absent. He also has less Piston Cup decals, which are all located on the bottom of his sides. He uses this when he is not racing, as he has his original paint job in Cars: The Video Game. In his first appearance in Cars 2, McQueen regains his original red shade, his bolt stickers and the original Rust-eze appearance of his racing number, and has a dark red bolt that is the same size as his original bolt shape, along with a thin yellow bolt across. The Rust-eze logo is absent at the back of his sides, and he has the "Hudson Hornet Piston Cup" logo beside his front fenders. When McQueen takes part in the World Grand Prix, he uses a new paint, which removes the Rust-eze logo and bolt stickers, and has the "Hudson Hornet Piston Cup" logo on his hood. His Piston Cup decals, which were all still on the bottom of his sides, are replaced by the World Grand Prix and Allinol logos. His ducktail spoiler is replaced by a raised one, which has the name of Rust-eze replaced by the World Grand Prix logo. He also uses different sets of tires outside races, and has a large bolt shape that is again orange and yellow in the same locations, but with green borders, and the back of the bolt is styled after flames, which there is also a dark red flame behind the bolt. The borders of his racing number are also changed from white to green. Beside his front fenders, he has an idol that is almost shaped like a crest, which the World Grand Prix logo and symbol inside it on the top, with the United States flag and his racing number beneath. Additionally, he gets his headlight stickers replaced with actual headlights, although Sally still occasionally calls him "Stickers". Soon after, as shown in Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs, McQueen regains his bolt stickers, and has all of his World Grand Prix markings removed. He regains the same number of decals from his original Rust-eze paint job, put in the exact same locations. On his spoiler, he has an inscription of Radiator Springs' name as well as a symbol of Radiator Cap Mountain. Personality At first, McQueen is self-centered, arrogant, and overconfident, believing that he can win the Piston Cup on his own without help from any pit crews or coach. He's so full of himself to the point where he claims he doesn't need any friends and can't even get anyone's names right. However, he is also something of a perfectionist, and will not cease to get something done right even if it wasn't in his best interest to indulge in it in the first place, as seen when he was tasked by the townsfolk to fix the road that he himself destroyed when he first arrived at their place. After a few grudging performances in his attempts to fix the road, he finally manages to do so. His sponsors are Rust-eze, a small company selling soothing ointment for rusty old cars, which Lightning hates. However, he transforms into a more sympathetic and understanding character during his time in Radiator Springs on Route 66. Powers and Abilities McQueen's top speed is 200 mph, and he can go zero to 60 in 3.2 seconds. He has a V-8 engine, and a horsepower of 750. On him are coil-over shocks that have tubular A arm front suspension, a solid axle rear end and vented disc brakes at all four wheels. He also has air flaps on his roof to prevent himself from flipping. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Mater Flik Red Buster Moon Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Magic Lover Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Racers Category:Vehicles Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Falsely Accused